Once upon a time
by zentry
Summary: Harry Potter has gotten tired of being famous, so he decides to do something about it.


Disclaimer: They are not mine… not one of them!

Thanks to LLAMAS WILL RULE THE WORLD who was brave enough to beta my story, but the remaining mistakes are all mine!

Warning: It's just a silly bit. Oh, and I´m still learning English.**  
**  
Summary: Harry Potter has gotten tired of being famous, so he decides to do something about it.

*

*Ch.1*

After the war, (the fourth or fifth time that Harry had saved the wizard world) Harry Potter was so tired of all the media attention, and of being "attacked by fans", whenever he tried to step outside his house. He suddenly remembered an old comic book he had read once and decided to create an alter ego.

*

//the image dissolves and we do a mini trip to the past //

It started one of those days that Harry was at the Dursleys'. He was trapped in his bedroom and bored, so he decided to search through the old papers that Dudley had left behind in his second room.

An old comic book caught his eye; he didn't know how it got there, but was dog-eared and the cover was missing. Still, Harry knew it was about a superhero.

Having nothing better to do, Harry flipped the pages and became somewhat intrigued by the story.

There was the mild-mannered reporter; with dark pristine hair, wearing glasses, so polite and at the same time so ignored... especially by the ones around him. Then there was the superhero; a little more carefree look as he saved the world over and over in a flashy suit, and had all the girls fawning over him.

// the image dissolves again and we are back at the present//

*

Thinking about the SUPERhero, he quickly got through the "What ifs" .

*

Harry Potter was recognized by the scar in his forehead. So he tried a spell to conceal it; unfortunately, curse-scars were really hard to conceal, and the spell would last just a few minutes. Harry then decided to try the Muggle way; makeup it was.

The Muggle ways seemed to work somewhat better than his other ideas, so he continued to use them.

*  
Harry used glasses, so his alter ego would have to forget about them and get contacts. Maybe someday he'd try laser eye surgery.

He was always seen in second-hand/too-big clothes, so his alter ego would have to buy custom made suits in Muggle London, brand name jeans, and tight t-shirts that looked fabulous on him. For his hair, he started using products that would make it manageable and shiny instead of the rats' nest that had been Harry Potter´s head all the years before.

*

Then there was his name. He couldn't go by Harry or Potter if he didn't wanted to be recognized... but James was his second name and Evans was his mother's maiden name, so he thought those would do nicely.

It took him a while to get used to his news looks. He'd been a shy child for a long time, so he worked on his poise and adopted a more confident air.

*

With his new look in place, he went out. After all the practice he got while buying things and walking through Muggle London, it was a nice looking, almost cocky young man who strode down the streets of Diagon Alley that day.

James Evans was a happy man; he got witches fawning over him - at his body, his eyes, his amazing personality, and not at his fame as "The Boy Who Lived"... until a young blonde witch screamed "Look there!! It's Super Harry!"

*Ch. 2*

"What?" cried everybody that day in Diagon Alley.

"Up there, in the sky!" said the young witch. "And he´s flying his new Superbolt 5000; the Dark Lord´s Defeat Anniversary… Special edition!"

Everybody aww-ed at the sky, though they didn't really see anything.

James Evans was confused; he turned to the young witch that had yelled earlier.

The blonde smiled at him "Don´t worry; we´ll do it a couple more times and everything will be perfect," she said, patting his arm.

"Luna? You know who I am?" he asked incredulously

"Of course. It's hard to ignore all those wrackspurts at your head," she replied, then cocked her head to look at him. "You know who you are, don´t you?"

"What? Oh, yes of course... James Evans," he finally said. "Pleased to meet you."  
They smiled slightly at each other.

Then James' (Harry's) eyes opened wide, and Luna´s smile grew as she asked, "Did you know that my initials are LL?" 

*THE END*

About the initials, choose whichever LL you want; (Lana, Lois or Lex)

And tell me: is Luna friend or foe?

Please review!

A/N think about this too: the cape would look good as he flew.


End file.
